Una Noche Rara III: Embrujo
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Hallowen, día especial para divertirse. Temari adora esa mágica fecha. Y la magia cae en el apático Shikamaru haciendo que éste muestre un lado que la sorprende gratamente. "-Shh no se te está permitido hablar, Hime... A menos que digas palabras de amor"


Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama (sino Shikamaru fuera mío) eso sí, la historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

Verde, café, azul. Los colores solo se percibían más no se podía dar con certeza forma alguna a lo que le rodeaba. La velocidad a la que se desplazaba Sabaku no Temari para llegar cuanto antes a donde deseaba era tal, que alrededor todo parecía tan sólo un manchón multicolor.

Su único compañero era su abanico. Tuvo pensado el dejarlo pero lo mejor era no arriesgarse a viajar desprotegida. Había discutido con Gaara y Kankuro sobre los escoltas que insistían en que la acompañaran sólo hasta que estuviera en los alrededores de la villa. Por quien la tomaban esos dos, ella no era una princesita inútil que necesitara que alguien la escoltara o la protegiera, ni siquiera se lo permitía el inútil que tenía de novio. Su desganado novio.

Lo bueno de que su novio viviera en el lugar hacia donde viajaba era que no tenía que portar equipaje. Su brillante chico le había sugerido que dejara ropa en el apartamento de Ino, cosa que había aceptado. La Yamanaka podría ser parlanchina y algo ridícula pero había demostrado ser bastante comprensiva y sensible. "Para qué estamos las amigas" le había dicho con ese tonillo cantarín que muy a menudo le hartaba.

La primera opción que le había dado Shikamaru era que dejara ropa en su casa pero ella se había negado rotundamente. Lo del Nara y ella aun no era tan serio como para tener semejante familiaridad. Tenían cinco meses de relación, uno apenas de haber pasado al plano… corporal (decía Tenten). La rubia sonrió. Además no quería ni imaginar la cara desaprobatoria de Yoshino Nara si encontraba sus bragas y sus brasieres cuando hurgara en la ropa de su preciado vástago. Esa mujer…

Ella sabía que era su madre pero por qué Yoshino no podía entender que Shikamaru ya no era un niño. Era todo un hombre. Vaya sí lo era. La Sabaku volvió a sonreír.

o-0-o

Shikamaru soltó un enorme bostezo, abriendo a todo lo que daban sus mandíbulas. Cruzó los brazos recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la muralla que rodeaba a Konoha. Conociendo como lo hacía a su novia, la chica problemática no tardaría en aparecer.

Su novia…

Por más que lo pensaba no dejaba de creer que era algo disparatado que él y Temari estuvieran juntos. No podía negar que siempre le había gustado su forma de ser. Su inteligencia, su aparente arrogancia, su gran seguridad en sí misma y su feminismo. Le divertía las confrontaciones verbales que tenían y sus maneras algo rudas. Y aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo, era también muy femenina. Temari era suave y desinhibida. Generosa y sensual.

"Autoritaria, cínica y mal hablada. Tú debes estar loco, Nara" le había dicho Kankuro. Shikamaru miró el reloj. No estaba loco, sólo enamorado.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado de Sabaku no Temari?

No lo sabía. Tal vez desde que la conoció el sentimiento estuvo allí y él simplemente lo ignoraba. Debió haberlo sospechado cuando comenzó a soñar con ella. Nunca antes en su mente se habían colado esa clase de sucesos oníricos, más bien nunca nadie los había causado. Ella había sido la primera mujer con la que había fantaseado.

Nunca antes se había enamorado, pero lo que sentía por ella definitivamente era amor. Podía pasar horas enteras mirando las nubes pero sólo pensando en ella. En su enorme sonrisa, en sus ojos picaros, en sus bromas, en sus críticas, en su desenfado y en su dulzura.

Oh sí, definitivamente la amaba. Pero no quería decírselo, no aun.

o-0-o

No muy lejos de donde estaba, Temari vislumbró las enormes caras de los líderes de la aldea de la hoja. En menos de media hora llegó a la villa, sonriendo a los eternos guardias de la entrada. Estaba atardeciendo.

- Konichiwa, Izumo, Kotetsu.

- Konichiwa, Temari-san.- dijo Izumo. Kotetsu la saludó agitando la mano, recargado son desgano sobre la mesa.

- Vaya Kotetsu, deberías decirle a Shizune que te deje dormir más.- dijo con malicia la rubia. El guardia se sonrojó.

- Deja a Kotetsu en paz, problemática.- sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

El corazón le brincó. Se suponía que ya tendría que haber superado lo que le provocaba ese vago y su voz pero irremediablemente el sentimiento de agitación que le causaba al escucharle siempre aparecía. La rubia volteó, Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo con una sonrisa. Los guardias no les dejaban de mirar. Quería en ese momento lanzarse en sus brazos y dejarlo sin aire por las enormes ganas de besarlo que tenía. Pero sabía que Shikamaru no aprobaría algo así.

- Sabía que llegarías en cualquier momento.- contestó, ayudándole con el abanico.- No deberías haber venido sola.

- No te preocupes, vago. El papel de muñeca en desgracia no es para mí.- contestó guiñándole un ojo. Shikamaru la tomó de la mano.

- Andando. Se nos hará tarde para reservarte una habitación.- la rubia sonrió juguetona enarcando una ceja

- No mientas shinobi. Lo que quieres es llevarme a la posada para dar rienda suelta a tu perversión. No tenía idea que te urgiera tanto verme, Shikamaru. – el chico sonrió de lado. Las clásicas sonrisas desganadas que causaban estragos en el cuerpo de la rubia. (*)

- Si te preocupa que me aproveche, estás de suerte, hoy no podrá ser. Te dejaré en recepción y luego volveré con Godaime.- la chica hizo una mueca.- Asuntos pendientes con el País del Agua. Espero no tardar mucho.

Entraron al lugar en donde siempre se hospedaba Temari cuando visitaba Konoha. La chica que atendía el registro, le sonrió al reconocerla.

- Le dije a Ino que vendrías. Te traerá algo de ropa. Puedes descansar en lo que ella llega. Pasaré en la noche por ti.- dijo el chico mientras ella se anotaba en el libro de huéspedes. Temari miró el reloj que colgaba en la habitación. Casi eran las siete.

- Tendré que hablar con Tsunade.- dijo haciendo un mohín.- Vengo desde tan lejos y ella me roba el tiempo que puedo pasar contigo.

- No sabía que ansiaras tanto estar conmigo.- dijo el chico susurrándole en el oído. Temari se estremeció. Giró el rostro encontrándose unos ojos oscuros que la perdían.

- Vete ya para que termines esos malditos asuntos de una vez, vago.- dijo intentando sonar calmada. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso fugaz.

Temari soltó un suspiro de frustración. Shikamaru despreocupado, con las manos dentro de sus pantalones, se alejaba tranquilamente del lugar mientras que ella se quedaba ahí, hecha un horno por dentro.

Maldito Shikamaru. Qué clase de beso de mierda había sido ese. Hubiera deseado que la sujetara con fuerza a su cuerpo y la besara profundamente, que le robara el aliento.

De vez en cuando le gustaría que tuviera iniciativa. Ella era la que siempre iniciaba todo. La que había comenzado prácticamente el noviazgo. Sabía que ella le gustaba pero el Nara no parecía decidido a dar el primer paso, así que ella lo había dado. Sabía que la deseaba pero parecía reacio a sugerirle tener intimidad, así que ella, una vez, más se había encargado del asunto. A veces le gustaría que el cabeza de piña fuera más atrevido.

o-0-o

Temari se preguntaba si al dueño del lugar no tendría más presupuesto para ampliarlo. Apenas cabía el mundo de gente que se había congregado en el bar. Se acercó a la mesa en donde solían juntarse para el kunoichi time. Sus amigas ya estaban allí, las chicas se acercaron a ella. Shikamaru se dirigió hacia los shinobis que ya habían llegado. Naruto, Sai, Choji y Lee.

- Dijimos que la fiesta no era de disfraces, entonces qué hace Temari vestida de vampiresa.- dijo Tenten mirando a Ino y a Sakura y señalando el escote de la Sabaku.

- Tienes suerte de que esta vampiresa tenga novio, sino no dudaría en volar sobre un tipo de ojos blancos.- dijo. Luego miró a Tenten con picardía.- O será que hablas por envidia, Tenten.

- ¿Envidia? – dijo la castaña

- Por este par. -La rubia de Suna sonrió sujetándose los prominentes pechos.- No te preocupes las tuyas no están tan mal.- a su lado Ino y Sakura reían.- Aunque no estoy segura, déjame ver…

La Sabaku abría y cerraba sus manos mientras las acercaba a los pequeños pechos de Tenten. Antes de que los tocara, la castaña le dio un manotazo.

- Eres una depravada y atrevida, Temari.- dijo la chica de los chonguitos soltando unas carcajadas, oculta detrás de Sakura.

- Lejos de ser una ofensa eso es un cumplido para ella, Tenten.- dijo la Yamanaka.

- Un gran halago.- secundó la pelirrosa. La rubia de la Suna les confirmó guiñándoles un ojo.

- Y cual será tu historia esta vez Temari.- indagó Sakura.

- Es sobre un chico que mataba chicas bonitas para robar partes de sus cuerpos y crear a la mujer perfecta. Ya saben, mucha sangre, gritos suplicantes, vísceras…

- Eres tan macabra, problemática.- dijo Ino

- Arigato.- contestó con una sonrisa.- Saben que es lo mejor...- las tres de Konoha la miraron atentas.- Que esta historia… si sucedió en verdad.- confesó con una retorcida sonrisa. Las chicas soltaron unos chillidos. Temari se carcajeó. Le encantaban esas chicas, le encantaba este día.

o-0-o

Escuchaban atentos a Sai. El tono que usaba el ex raíz, un tono bajo y algo susurrante, junto con su rostro carente de emociones había resultado bastante adecuado para relatar ese tipo de historias. Todos parecían algo asustados. Excepto Temari. La voz de Sai la estaba comenzando a aburrir, la rubia ocultó un bostezo con su mano. A su derecha Shikamaru atento escuchaba con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos unidas.

Justo cuando el moreno relataba como un hombre que se convertía en perro devoraba a un anciano, Temari dio un salto. A su lado, Hinata le sonrió, susurrándole que se tranquilizara que sólo era una historia. La rubia le sonrió.

Eso no era lo que había provocado el sobresalto de Temari. Algo se le había colado debajo del yukata y rozado la pantorrilla. Bajó la vista, discretamente levantó su ropa, pero no encontró nada. Recorrió con la mirada la mesa, todos seguían absortos escuchando a Sai. Temari parpadeó, tal vez había sido una corriente de aire.

Cuando Sai describía como el hombre que anteriormente convertido en perro ahora en gato destazaba a un niño, Temari lo volvió a sentir. La chica tragó con fuerza, el roce subía más arriba, deslizándose por la pierna. La rubia bajó la mirada y levantó su yukata, una mano oscura estaba detenida justo sobre su rodilla. Temari no pudo disimular la sorpresa. La extraña y conocida mano comenzó a subir de nuevo acariciando con atrevimiento y pasmosa lentitud la piel suave de su muslo. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de la Sabaku. Temari apretó los puños intentando dominar la sensación de retorcerse por el placer que le causaba la caricia.

- Temari ¿Estás bien?- sonó la voz suave de Hinata.- Estás temblando.

- Ha-Hai, linda. No pasa nada, sólo es algo de frío.- contestó con un hilillo de voz.

Frío… Kami-sama. Era todo lo contrario. Estaba ardiendo.

Miró de soslayo a Shikamaru, el muy desgraciado lucía tan normal. Estaba con las manos juntas para hacer los sellos de su técnica de sombras, y ella pensando que escuchaba atento la absurda historia de Sai. Si pensaba que ella se quedaría tan tranquila estaba equivocado.

Shikamaru aparentaba escuchar a Sai. Pero con la periferia de la mirada lograba percatarse de los movimientos de su novia. Vio que la chica bajaba las manos, seguramente dispuesta a hacerle lo mismo. Justo cuando sentía como la mano derecha de Temari se deslizaba por su muslo. Los dedos de Shikamaru se movieron muy rápido, creando otra mano con sombras, sujetando con ella la de la rubia problemática. Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios delgados.

Temari entrecerró los ojos con indignación. ¡Kuso! Le había atrapado la mano y con la mano izquierda no lo alcanzaría. Shikamaru se la iba a pagar. El Nara volteó en ese momento, guiñándole el ojo y obsequiándole una de esas sonrisas que la mataban.

Kami-sama. Shikamaru era tan sexy. Temari le sonrió. No pudo negar que le había gustado esa actitud de su chico lágrimas. El chico bajó las manos de la mesa, entrelazando una con la de su novia.

o-0-o

Vieron a Choji alejarse hacia los terrenos de los Akamichi. Iban de regreso a la posada de Temari. Caminaban uno junto al otro, en silencio. Ella iba bebiendo un refresco, él mirando las estrella, con las manos ocultas en su pantalón. Temari terminó dirigiéndose hacia un callejón para dejar en unos botes de basura la lata, el Nara la siguió.

- Te divertiste hace un rato, ¿ne? - dijo la chica

- No te gustó, no lo volveré a hacer.- contestó el chico parado junto a ella.

- Baka.- le sonrió.- De hecho me pareció muy… sexy.- dijo acercándosele insinuante.- Aunque también me sorprendió. Nunca creí que pudieras ser… atrevido.- le susurró

- Tal vez es el espíritu de la noche. O tal vez tú me lanzaste algún embrujo, hechicera.

Temari sonrió ampliamente, acariciándole con la punta de su dedo el labio inferior. Shikamaru devolvió el gesto. Luego levantó las manos acariciando las mejillas suaves de la rubia.

- Entonces, eso ¿Te pareció atrevido?

- Sí, demasiado, tú siempre eres tan reservado. Y hace un rato ahí había tanta gente. Que fue… excitante.- el chico atrapó el dedo en su boca.

- Atrevido y excitante, ¿ne?.- la rubia sonrió.- ¿Qué pensarías si te hago el amor aquí mismo en el callejón, Temari?- los ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

- No te atreverías.- dijo retándolo.

Lo siguiente que sintió Temari fue su espalda pegada a la pared fría del callejón.

Instantes después los labios de Shikamaru devoraban sus labios. Sus brazos fuertes la apretaron. Temari sintió su dureza masculina. La Sabaku gimió.

- Shi-Shikamaru, debería-deberíamos parar.- dijo.- Al-alguien podría pasar.- Shikamaru deslizó una mano sobre sus pechos, palpándolos, presionando con los dedos sus pezones. Ella se retorció, soltando un gemido.

- Shhh, no se te está permitido hablar, Hime.- el chico bajó la mano hasta las piernas, levantándole el yukata, deslizándola como lo había hecho con su mano de sombras por su muslo y más allá.- A menos que digas palabras de amor…

- ¿Qué-qué clase de palabras?.- gimió al sentir su contacto.

- Por ejemplo. "Me gusta lo que están haciendo Shikamaru". - Temari se sintió enloquecer cuando su chico lagrimas empezó a acariciar con suavidad su parte femenina por encima de sus bragas. - O tal vez: "Quiero más, Shikamaru".- él aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos. - O que tal: "Oh sí Shikamaru, no te detengas"

Temari se hubiera reído, pero el placer que sentía era tan insoportable, que no se lo permitió. Sintió como Shikamaru le alzaba la pierna y ella instintivamente enganchaba la pantorrilla en la cadera de él.

- E-esas son tu-tus palabras de amor...

- ¿Quieres que te haga el amor, Temari?

- Ha-hai.- confesó.

- Entonces lo son….

Shikamaru la levantó al tiempo que ella lo rodeaba con las piernas. Su vago le sonrió.

o-0-o

Un reguero de papeles adornaba el escritorio de Shikamaru. El chico trataba de acomodar el desbarajuste amontonando las hojas a un lado. En el sillón que tenía en su despacho Ino miraba con desaprobación el desorden, junto a ella Choji comía entretenido una bolsa de frituras.

- Pensé que Temari pasaría más días aquí.- dijo Choji invitándole lo que comía.

- Gaara se puso pesado, no quería que tardara tanto porque hay tenía nos asuntos pendientes en Suna.- contestó la rubia mientras se comía una de las papas que el Akamichi le acababa de convidar, olvidándose que estaba a dieta.

- Arigato por acompañarla, Choji.- dijo Shikamaru.

- No es nada.

Ino se estiró con pereza.

- Me encanta Hallowen.- dijo la rubia.- Anoche sí que fue raro. Primero Naruto se emborracha. Luego Neji aparece y se queda toda la noche. Y no sé si fueron figuraciones mías o Temari pareció que de verdad se asustó con la historia de Sai.

Shikamaru les dio la espalda. Una de sus desganadas sonrisas tiraba de sus facciones. Sí, la noche de ayer había sido rara.

"Te quiero, problemática" se había atrevido a decirle a Temari mientras reposaba sobre su pecho después de haber hecho el amor de nuevo en la posada.

No había esperado que ella le contestara lo mismo. Conocía a su rubia. Pero la mirada que le devolvieron sus entornados ojos verdes al escucharlo y esa enigmática sonrisa que le había dedicado, por el momento eran suficientes para él.

"Lo sé, Shikamaru" le había susurrado mientras le acariciaba el cabello oscuro y le besaba con suavidad la cabeza.

Shikamaru volvió a sonreír cuando Ino y Choji se fueron. La noche de ayer más que rara había sido mágica.

E inolvidable.

* * *

(*) La Mizuno también babea cuando Shika sonríe así.

Y la última de esta trilogía… SHIKA-TEMA… ¡4ever! Mi pareja favorita en el anime. Por eso el fic fue más subidito de tono, sin llegar a lemmon. Lo hubiera querido, pero tendría que haber subido el rated. Bueno ahí les dejó trabajo para su imaginación. ^^

Antes de terminar Gracias a: _Vistoria_ (Mi SuPer XD), _Karina Natsumi_ (linda), _missclover_ (Mi Regia) y _MyMi S.L_ (Lunita) por haberme dejado sus reviews antes y que al separar las historias se han borrado. Gomene chicas!

Y de nuevo a todo el que lea esto Muchas gracias por hacerlo. ¿Reviews?


End file.
